Pearl Over Ages
by PeriKat
Summary: A Young Pearl just emerged in a gem controled colony, assigned to her newest task, she must now follow her mates to a close star sistem and fulfill White Diamond Orders, an History of Adventure, Sci-fi, Drama, and Romance(not in the chapter 1)Split in 10 Chapters( Extras) that Still Under Development, and will be edited once in a while to fix some gramatical mistakes and stuff
1. Chap 1 - Newborn

**Pearl Over Ages**

* * *

 **Prologue**

( _English Ver. pls dont blame if my english is bad_ )

* * *

 **This Adevnture is about a Pearl , but not the pearl we are already used to know , this one is just a newborn one, fated to remain a servant until she had to make a decision , abandon her role of servant at a point of never comming back.**

* * *

Ch. 1 - Newborn

* * *

Our story start in one of the Gem Controled sectors , almost near Earth Solar Sistem , Kindergarten 58. A pearl Just Emerged , a white one , not too tall , Skinny as usual for any pearls, pointy nose , and a long and stright hair , which is uncommon for a pearl to have, and with her Gemstone on her Right Hand, just after emerging , she stood on the ground on her knees, a Peridot walked on her direction , looking at her from head to toe , and say _**\- you seem to be Fancy one , clearly just for showcase instead any other kind of duty, will assign your code number and your first task ASAP-**_ the young pearl , didnt know what was going on at the moment , soon enough , a ruby just after the peridot come and say _**-come with me , to this ship where other gems receive their assignments after emerging-**_.

Reluctant to follow the ruby , she starts to walk before her , following her to some kind of facility , in there many other gems , receiving a little stone , and leaving the area , beign instructed by pearls , many has pointy noses but small swept back hair , she asks - who are those ? and what are these little stones - the ruby , throws an angry and weird look at her , as if she had asked something completely idiotic, she turned to her and sayd -just the "little Stone" , go to that room , and push the buttom , you will be instructed by the hologram , and proceed with it- , not much time waiting , one of the pearls gave her a Prism and pointed her to a room , where she had to go with it , once she reaches the room , alone she pressed the bottom , a small pearl apeared and isntructed her , on how she is going to change her outfit , how it should look like , the actual chain of command among the gems in this sistem , and also , its assignment, where was isntructer to look for one of White Crystal Quartz, an Incursion Unit commander , responsible for sending gems to the ground exploration at first and seek for any hostilities on the planet, clearly , she had to look for a ruby with a Gray Uniform , the same one who brought her to this mobile Facility.

Arriving at the encounter with the Ruby she sayd _**-i knew someone would sent someone stupit to our unit ,*huh* how shamefull, but we all have to follow orders , there is a warp pad close by , i have permisison to use it , follow me-**_.

After warp stright to a Space port , a small ship with two Lapiz Lazulis and another two Rubys , wearing the same uniform pattern , two gray wide Diagonal stripes with a white diamond on the right side of the chest, before entering the ship , completely concerned of what is about to happen , the Ruby stoped her putting her arm in front of her barring her from boarding the ship and sayd ** _-before boarding , you must use our uniform pattern , after we reach to our personal vessel , Crystal Quartz will tell you what kind of uniform you should use-_** making a serious and frightening facial expression , the pearl, concerned, diced to change its outfit to the same patter of the rubys , but with a diferent shape , smaller Stripes , and a small diamond in the front left near the left shoulder, the ruby put her arm away , and say _**\- that´s much better -**_ , after boarding the ship , the ruby pointed her a seat , and the two lapis lazulis started the taking off procedures.

After Reaching the Personal unit vessel, a Onix come along to receive the gems with a pad to record all the progress , Having a with short hair, a fringe covering her eyes, hair that did not reach the neck so short, Black hair and a Little, she comes to the unit and say _**-Ruby 3L13 , report-**_ , quickly the ruby that brought me here set a fast step forward , crossed her arms over her chest _**-Ruby 3L31 Reporting in , Mission has been accomplished-**_ , she walked over the unit , lined up in front of the ship , stoped right in front of the pearl , and say _**\- present yourself -**_ the pearl does the same as the ruby , crossing her arms in front of her chest and say _**-i am Pearl Reporting in-**_ , the Onix wrinkling his face showing resultless _ **\- which pearl you assigned my dear-**_ , _**\- am , i am Pearl F10N4 -**_ , _**\- You are to move stright to Crystal Quatz Commanding Office , you will attend your duties there , you are lucky , we are departing to a Recently found Sistem Close to this one, hopefully you wont see much action there , follow me , i will take you to White Crystal Quartz Commanding Office-**_.

After walking throught several corridorns , passing throught several rooms , we reached her command room , the door opens , and the Onix say _**\- Show some respect to her , she is our commanding officer , and you belong to her now -**_ , once the door is opened , the Onix steped in , making a salute , she says _**\- My Quartz , here is the Pearl our diamond assigned to us -**_ , the White quartz , A very Tall Gem , Long Stright hair , with pouty lips, Round eyes, a round, small nose, round head not too broad shoulders, it could be up to four times my size , she made a signal with her hand calling me in , -who are you my dear- , completely terrifyed , crossed my arms , just before i could say anything , she say _**\- no need for formalities ,take your time , there is nothing to fear around here , now calm your self , you clearly is concerned about something , dont be-**_ after lowering her arms , she decided to take a deep breath , and say - I am Pearl F10N4 , Reporting for Duty _**\- she sayd for the Onyx to leave, after the onyx left the office , she explained to her which consoles do what , and which were her duties , after that , she also decided the pearl should change its outfit , a jacket of fulfilled sleeves, with a long tail that fell to the feet with a huge White Diamond in the back, after changing the outfit Crystal Quartz say -We are proceding to the Neighboring Star sistem , an Seeking-Eye Found an promissing planet there , White Diamond whant us to depart as Soon as Possible , Sent a mensage the Piloting Station and the crew we are on the move-**_.

To be Continued...

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 already aviable, go check it**_


	2. Chap 2 - Arrival - Part 1

Ch.2 Arrival - Part 1

* * *

After a long travel throught the space, they finaly arrive at the desired solar sistem.

An small conversation betewen White Crystal Quartz and the newborn Pearl F10N4.

 _ **-So , have we arrived already my Quartz-**_

 _ **-Yes we´ve arrived , can you see that little blue planet ?-**_

 _ **-Yes my quartz, i can presume this is our destination-**_

 _ **-Read the reports pearl-**_

 _ **-Yes my Quartz-**_

 _ **-the Red Seeking-eye sent to this area has found this planet ,the reports are the planet maybe suitable for another colony , and we are here to comfirm this, the seeking-eye didnt detected any other kind of life form , our mission is basicaly find the seeking-eye, retrive its data , and start exploring the planet for ressources-**_

 _ **-Pearl send the Exploration Probes and order them to find the seeking-eye Location-**_

 _ **-as you wish my Quartz-**_

as soon the ship orbited the planet it launched 5 probes on the earth to look for the seeking-eye, it didnt take long until one of the monitors showed the report of one of the probes, soon after , another monitor started to blink red, another probe has found an unknow comunity, like the gem kind , but these are made in various shapes , colors, and heights, the pearl looked brightly to that view of the probe, the Quartz deflected a look directly to the monitor pearl was staring at to take a close look.

 _ **-what are them pearl, the red looking-eye didnt reported them before ,so where did they come from?-**_

 _ **-I dont know my quartz , i will start a ressearch rigth away, shaw i dispatch a team my quartz?-**_

 _ **-Yes, do it now , we need to know what are them , if they are hostile, and if they are dangerous-**_

The pearl quickly started to call a gem exploration team, just before she could allow the launch of the shuttle down the planet, Quartz stopped her and said :

 _ **-i also need you to take an equipment , ask onyx 93N1 for it, she will explain how it works, i need you to go down the planet too and report the team activities-**_

not long , going to the development and equipment section, and sudenly they stumble and both fall to the ground, she found out the Onyx 93N1 are the one she stumble with, and she was already with the equipment Quartz asked for , a Grey bracelet, strangely shaped with several buttons , she also said te bracelet itself is capable of firing an EPM pulses, and firing plasma Bolts , can comunicate directly with this ship, and stright to the quartz command office , it has a Starmap and map the surround area with the data the Probes are providing, right after that all she need to do is group up with the team go down the the planet.

After reaching the Shuttle, there are three Rubys and two Lapis Lazulis waiting for the last shuttle crew menber, one of the rybys cross-eyed pearl wit ha bit of anger, the turn her head away, the other say - guys lets board in-. The shuttle have been launched away out of the ship like a missile, sudenly the bracelet started blinking black and making blips, pearl pressed the buttom, and holographic screen appeared over the device on her arm, it was the onyx who gave it to her.

 _ **-what you have in your arm is just a prototype of a tool for many gems , this mision isnt just an exploration mission , its also an field test for this device , so try not to breake it , it is capable of guilding you throught unknown grounds , controlling probes that are launched from the ship , protect you with a frontal pulse shield , firing plasma Bolts , and Eletro Magnetic Pulses , wich are capable of disable any kind of gem and non-gem created Sintetic and Eletronic sistems-**_

 _ **-the big buttom in the front part of the device is the main interface activator , througth this buttom you can activate or de-activate the main interface screen, make sure you bring this device safe in one piece , it still dont have a name yet , so i called it Personal Gem Exploration Aumentation Device , or PGEAD , for short, when this mensage ends , Quartz will contact you and state your mission-**_

just after the screen retracted back to the device , it started to blink and blip again, but this time it was white, by pressing the buttom ,anothers screen came out , it was White Crystal Quartz.

 _ **-You mission has changed, now you are in charge of this mission, the other gem crew are to follow your orders , you mission now is to find the life forms we detected before , make contact and make sure they are not hostile , if they are , the Rubys have permission to engage and destroy them , use the control you have on the probes already aviable to find a suitable area for a newer kindergarten-**_

 _ **-White Diamond has ordered us to start this colony right away , she is sending an Kindergarten engeneering and control team as we speak composed of 8 Peridots , 4 Jaspers and 3 Opals and a Rose Quartz, they will arrive in no later than one rotation over the actual star in this sistem, so you dont have much time , you have much ground to cover and orders to accomplish, as soon this shuttle land you have to get moving-**_

When the shuttle landed , one thougth came over her head "why is this happening to me ? i am just a pearl , why have i been chose for this mission ?" not long enough one of the Rubys strated to complain about the one in the leadership

 _ **-you shoudn´t be here, you should be up there , doing your dutyes up there , this is no job for a pearl-**_

 _ **-DO YOU THINK I ASKED FOR THIS ? I DIDN´T , I AM JUST FOLLOWING ORDERS , THE SAME ORDERS AS YOU , AND NOW WE NEED TO GET GOING , OR WE ALL WILL BE CONSIDERATED DEFECTIVE ! AND I DONT WANT THIS AT ALL !-**_

The Ruby suddenly stoped, turned her back to the pearl , crossed her arms and said - What are the orders then - the pearl felt strangely bad about this situation but she had her orders and she had to keep going.

* * *

Part 2 already aviable, go check it out


	3. Chap 2 - Low Energy - Part 2

**Low Energy - Part 2**

* * *

 _ **-Log Date 05 12 01, we landed the schuttle in an area not very close to the locals, so we won´t have them scared on us, they seemed pretty primitive from up there on the screens, and i am curious to see what i am going to find when we arrive, i left the two Lazulis and one Ruby to protect our Craft, hope nothing bad happen to them, the two rubys are very watchfull, one of them said thsi is not the first time they come out on the wild and they seem to know some pretty vicious lifeforms may live here, and i just hope we dont find any, even with this device i have an tecnological advantage over them but i dont know about the others, they migth be in danger, this is why i spent the past hours reading the manual included in the holographic content of this device,it also has an voiced based diary, which i will call it Logs , just for short, once the Mother ship is in range for the signal i will sent the Logs stright for Crystal, the Device also has the function of date, it calculated the speed of the planet around itself and the local star, and calculated too our local date, Onix surely made a big progress in building this thing, and i am doing in learning how to use, tree more days of reading and praticing will be needed for mastering, the Plasma Bolt Shooter function is really dificult to control and aim, but with some preatice i can master it too, one of the Rubys also said i am learning things too fast for a simple Pearl, i decided to take this as an Complimente and said "thanks for the compliment" , she made an angry face by Closing her face pressing her eyebrows against her eyes and strangely turning her smile upside down, and turned away from me, i shouldn´t have done that, and i felt bad about this, i am starting to suspect them, they are going to destroy my physical form and put me in a bubble while i am distracted, but that must be just my imaginationg going a little wild becuse of the local flora, whitch is really bealtiful, green small plants everywhere, with small blue and yellow ones, also some tall ones which are green from afar, but when you get really close you notice they are just a, high brown pilar holding all this folliage, we spent tree days walking and watching, the gems are feeling low on energy, so we stoped at the night so they can use less of their body and get waht they call "Rest" by laying down on the ground and let their gem recharge their energy, i will be on watch this night and haven´t seen anything , this "PGEAD" has a function called Night Vision, which concist in comverting my normal view into a white and grey view that allow me to better whatch in the dark, i will end this Recording now, End Log-**_

The Pearl spent the forward hours in watch with the night vision function of the PGEAD, and eventualy gone tired, but just when the sun was starting to come out in the horizon she lays down slightly in the ground for have some rest before the Rubyes could wake up and continue on walk,not many time has passed since she closed her eyes and then she woke up, whe was beign carried by one of them, she gone scared of the uncommon situation and thought she was getting carried by someone else and she Stirred in surprise in Ruby arms until she fall on the ground and hit her own face, when the Ruby more to the front Turned her head back to see that sceene of her falling in the ground hitting her face against all that earth and mud, she got up quickly with herr arms along her body and nose slightly upturned, she said **_-Shall we get going, yes ?-_ ** and started walking in the front.

while walking up a big hill after getting there pearl stoped, as if she was looking after some really pretty, when the two rubyes get there they could see the small comunity of farmers and hunters betewen two rivers, and the community seemend to be growing up, as it was fairly visible new constructions getting build over others inside the emplacements and in the outskirts of the town, they stayed there for a few minutes contemplating Contemplating what could be a new race, that didnt knew what was to come, neither the pearl, she turned to the Rubbyes and said

- _ **Hope they are Frendly, and Hope they Speak our language-**_

 _ **-It wont be needed, you just need to let them say a few words on your ear and your gem will learn their language with a few words, no matter how primitive they are, but for some reason we cant understand what some lifeforms say, they seem to speak in another frequency we cant learn-**_

 _ **-well, this is all new to me, compared to the time in this planet, i literaly emerged two years ago, including the time we spent in space-**_

 _ **-you must have spent a little more of time in the ground than the other pears-**_

 _ **-why you say that ? are you telling me i am defective ?-**_

 _ **-no, i am telling you learn faster than a normal pearl, and your gem can store more energy too, you are what we call "Atomic Gems"-**_

 _ **-Atomic what ?-**_

 _ **-let me explain, an atomic gem is a gem that spent much more time in the ground than an normal gem, but not enought to suffer any deformation to its form during its born, making them better than a normal one, you can be even stronger , smarter and agile than a normal pearl would be, and the peridot at the kinderghater didn´t even noticed that, otherwise you would be with one of the diamonds instead-**_

 _ **Lowering her look Sideways, she muttered - i see -**_

 _ **trying to console her the ruby grabbed her shoulders looking at her face -no , that´s not what i mean, its more like , you would be much better if you were with a diamond, you wouldn´t be needed to go out on field and all like we are now-**_

 _ **-you would just be in a control room and do simple jobs, like, taking reports and calls you know-**_

 _ **-yeah, i guess , but been here with you guys is better-**_

 _ **-really ?, you really think that way ?- Ruby talk with a big smile on her face and eyes showing a happy glow**_

 _ **-yeah, what i am living here, not many pearls does that neither see that kind of thing, its amazing-**_

 _ **-okay, enough chat, lets get down there and make contact-**_ Says Ruby 3L13

 _ **-oh, i am Ruby H34T3R by the way-**_

 _ **-Nice to meet you, well , later than never-**_

* * *

Now wait for Part 3 comming soon


	4. Chap 2 - Contact - Part 3

**Contact - Part 3**

* * *

Before they could go down the go down the hill they saw a few locals talking to each others and pointing at them, as if they wanted the others to see something, sudenly one of them started to run to a house and bring more farming tools, each one toke a tool and waited, so they started to speak again and one of them run inside the town.

 _ **-wait, lets wait here, i want to see where is this going to end-**_ Said pearl in hope of something.

So they sat in the ground and waited to what was to come, a few minutes later, some other humans came, these are diferent, wearing diferent outfits and weilding spears, common weapons betewen Amethysts and Jaspers, sudenly the two rubys gone up as quickly as they could and ruby 3L13 said _**-they are hostile and we must engage them, stay back-**_ the pearl got up , with one of her hands in the shoulder of one of the rubys, she said -dont worry, they are probably much more afraid of you than you to them, so lets just chill up and just talk to them-

 _ **-Okay, lets go down, they seem to be some kind of community guard of somekind of thing, and they seem to want to hail us and see what are we doing here-**_

 _ **-but if they atack us?-**_

 _ **-if that happens you have my permission to strike back, right ? but only if they atack us-**_

 _ **-okay, i am not sure about this-**_ Ruby H34T3R said completely concerned holding with both hands her forearms.

Once they gone to the base of the Hill, one of the guards started to speak a really strange language, the gems standed there and waiting until their gems could learn their languages, once again the guard started speaking again, this time pearl could hear more clearly soem words, "what" and "doing", she had a clue of what they are probably saying, in the third time the guards put their spears up in attack position and said again _**-State your porpuse, what are you doing here-**_ sudenly pearl almost jumping in surprise with one of her feet in the air and her arms aroudn her body in difernet directions as if she was trying to defend against something she said _**-we are just wanderers dont hurt us-**_ the two rubys stare at her in shock of how fas she could learn their language, in a few seconds she was speaking their language pefectly, Ruby 3L13 poke her back and said _**-what did you just said, we didn´t learned their language yet and you are speaking it as if you lived here for centuries, like my sister said before, you are thruly a Atomic Gem-**_ without showing much concert on the situation, pearl turned to the guards and said _**-we need to speak to your leader, we came from far far away to speak with them-**_ , come on , follow me , you have much to explain anyway _**-this is not a good idea-**_ Said Ruby H34T3R.

While walking inside the little city, seein how they live, people yelling all around in a marked full of tents, trying to sell their wares, and feed themselvs, why they do this?, why they need to do this ?, pearl thoughs flew away as she followed the guard blindly just observing around, sutendly one of the guards brought her attention by saying _**-quick, this way-**_ they entred in an alley, where it leaded to a door in a very high wall, could this be the place where this guys leader lives ?, she started to imagine what kind of lifeform live there but it must be very important like a diamond. They pass past the big wall, proceed to a high double door, where two other guards are located, a big countryard with four other guards patroling it, with trees, grass, and fountais, the doors open and a human apear shouting _**-What is the meaning of this, what are these tree doing here-**_ quickly one of the guards tha tare with us run after him lowered to his knees making a fist and puting it on his chest he says _**-these outsiders came form a far away land and need to speak to our king, they said its important-**_ the man look at the guard on his knees and changes his look to the gems , he walk a few steps and say _**-lets go, i will show you the way but dont try anything cleaver, this place is crowded with soldiers-**_ they walked in for the doors, past these doors where a big hall where there was a throne, and another man sat there _**-this must be their leader, now, what we gonna do now ?-**_ said Ruby 3L13, just before they reach on their leader to speak anything the tree gems gathered togheter making a circle and started to discuss.

 _ **-okay, what do we do now, this isn´t our mission-**_

 _ **-that´s it, this isnt our mission, our mission is to make contact with them, this has gone too far-**_

 _ **-wait, let me think about it-**_

 _ **-think about what ?, there is nothing to think about, they are very suspectfull, the ycan be called hostile and we haven´t engaged them-**_

 ** _-and that is good, if we had, we could be in trouble now, we can seek refuge here and bring the shuttle, and start looking a site for a kindergarten tomorrow-_**

 ** _-that is a good plan, but , what about the locals-_**

 ** _-what about the locals?-_**

 ** _-they are too primitive, they might get scared if we bring the schuttle-_**

 ** _-we can do this at night, until then we can stay here, if this "king" allow us too-_**

 ** _-so is this the plan ? expect to whatever they are to allow us to stay here for the last of the day, bring the shuttle and start to look for the red seeking-eye until we get caught and have to fight our way out of here ? and these soldiers doesn´t seem the weak kind of soldiers, and there is more, we are just two rubys and a pearl whom doesn´t even know how to fight-_**

 ** _-if something goes wrong i can fire plasma bolts with my PGEAD, and i also can control the probes, they can look for a proper area to build our kindergarten, our priority is the Seeking-eye, where it is now is what concern me-_**

 ** _-why are you so concerned about it-_**

 ** _-as if you hadn´t noticed this planet...-_**

Just before pearl could end her phrase, the king attacted their attention with a loud call and asked them to stop whispering at his hall and aproach and state their porpuse **_-what we gonna say now? oh hello king we are gems from outer space and we came here to colonize your planet-_** said Ruby 3L13, _**-ofcourse not, i am going to tell hi msomething to convince him, we just have to pretend we are one of them whom came from a difernet land-**_ _ **said pearl,** **-i just hope it work-**_ whispered to herself.

 _ **-so, why have you came to my kingdom? and what are your intentions?-**_

 _ **-we have been overrun by barbarians,our towns are destroyed and our people need a place to leave, we were looking for a suitable place to live , we are satisfied with mountains or anything similar to it, if your highess allow it-**_

The king looks with suspicion the three gems, whitout knowing what really they are and where they came from, the king got up his throne and say _**-follow to the north, in a travel of tree days there are mountais, whith have never been explored before, but be aware, these lands are unknown and many dangers may await your people there-**_ the pearl just before the sat back again and they be forced to leave she toke a step forward and say **_-my king, i must beg you, me and my "kids" were walking a few days stright without sleep well, if you in all your goodness could offer us a room, and a meal just for this night-_** one ruby came before her and whispers **_-Eat ? we dont eat, we receive all the energy from our gems how are we handle this situation?-_** pearl turned her head to them and whisper back **_-just pretend you are one of them i don´t know but look, we will bring the shuttle thsi night, you guys go and wait for it, i will scan the castle and see if i find any traces of the seeking-eye here-_** she turned back to the king waiting his respose while he look at them and say **_-so be it, you and your kids can stay here just for one day, we expect you to leave just after tomorrow once the sun rises, until then i shall show you all my hospitality, an servant will show you and your kids your rooms-._**

The gems Followed the Servant throught some corridors and stairs until they reached a single big room, which from had a door that leads to a balcony, quickly pearl formulated the plan, _**-we need to be left alone , and wealso want our meals to be delivered here if you excuse us, tell the king we won´t be with them this night, we are very tired and we need to rest-**_ the servant bow in acceptance, closed the door and leave, pearl, hiding her PGEAD from anyon in the town with the sleeve of her coat, now wont need to do this anymore, she opened the contact panel, and contacted the two lazulis at the shuttle.

 _ **-we need you two to be at this coordinates, dont forget to put the shuttle at silent mode, noone is to hear you comming-**_ said pearl

 ** _-what happend?-_** aswered lapis

 ** _-i found out that the last known position of the seeking eye is right here where we are, the probes are already working and patching information of possible areas for the kindergarten-_** pearl explained

 ** _-and what are we going to do now ?-_** the Ruby in the other side of the line, listening to the conversation asked

 ** _-you guys are to extract us out of here this night-_** Explained pearl

 ** _-we could do this now, but rigth now we are in some kind of delicated situation-_** Said Ruby 3L13

 _ **-**_ ** _acknowledge, we will be there once in night fell down, just give us the signal and will show up in a second , out-_** Lapis ended the Transmisison

 _ **-okay, now is with us, this night we wont have much time, i scaned the locals when they weren´t looking, and what i found out is, they are organic life forms, and their bodyes need lots of energy to work, also, this energy is just wasted during the day, when they move, breath or do anything else, this gives us an advantage-**_ peal said showing an hologram of an human

 _ **-and what would that be, if you allow me to know ?-**_ Ruby 3L13 asked sarcastically

 _ **-while they sleep me and you Ruby 3L13 will go out aroudn the castle and scan the castle , map it and see if we can find the seeking eye, while you Ruby H34T3R, you will wait for the shuttle, once it arrives, tell the pilot to call us via the comunicator, if we dont arrive, tell them to check the probe-473 location , and tell it to go thereand wait for the kindergarten maintence crew-**_ she Explains the plan

 _ **-what if anything goes as planed?-**_ Ruby H34T3R questions concerned

 _ **-well, we will have to improvise, until night we have mutch to do-**_ Pearl says in a serious air

 _ **-like what?-**_ Ruby H34T3R ask

 _ **-alternative escape routes, if something goes wrong we need to be prepared, lets get started-**_ Pearl Says Comfidently

* * *

 ** _from now on i will be working in the next chapeters, thsi chapert have toke long enough, and consumed too many parts, the next thing i will do is work in post the same fanfic in other langages once i reach the Chapeter 3, and i dont know when it will be_**


	5. Chap 2 - Pink and White - Part 4

**Pink and White - Part 4**

* * *

Its been just 5 minutes since pearl left to Crystal´s room, and she is already very concerned about this,sat on her chair , in the middle of the room, she press and hold a buttom **-Call the Onix who developed that PGEAD thing-** , after a few seconds , a voice echoed over the ship calling that specific onyx, in a matter of minutes the main door open, and there she is.

 **-You called my Quartz?-** Asked the Onyx.

 **-Enter please-** Said Crystal Slightly stammering with a tone of concern on her voice.

 **-What does afraid you my quartz?-** she asked again.

 **-Well, is that obvious i am concerned about sending Pearl to this mission-** Crystal Mouned.

 **-Everything will fine with them, i can assure this-** assumed Onyx with confidence on her face.

 **-I runned some analysis on her, this is no normal pearl, she is a Atomic one, even if something bad has to come to them, i am pretty sure she can handdle this-** She happily comented with a big smile on her face.

 **-And even if something really happens, like someone attack them, Pearl has the PGEAD, it has a self-defence sistem, and i am 100% sure it will not fail on them-** She says smilling in comfidence to Crystal Quartz.

 **-well then, after the launch you shall use these terminals to contact pearl and give her , her last instructions about her tool, once its done, i will giver her the lead of the Exploration squad and her sitrep-** Seriously sayd Quartz

Onyx torned her head away to the left looking at the monitor showing the outside of the ship where orbiting planet was beign shown, suddenly the ship trumbles, and in that same monior a fast projectile was ben shot out in direction to the planet, Onyx aproached the main monitor, and connected directly to the pearl.

While that while Onyx was talking to Pearl, Crystal Quartz received a notification of an incomming mensage, hesitating she accepted, it was White Diamond´s pearl, at the personal commander squeen, a small one ony shown by pressing a buttom at the commander´s seat.

 **-This is from White Diamond´s command room, who i am talking to?-** She asked to the one in front of her.

 **-This is White Crystal Quartz F1-D4N13 4L84N, Leader of the First Planetary Exploration and Recovery Group, what are the orders?-** Formely Said Crystal Quartz.

 **-Here are the latest orders from white diamond, white diamond is sending an kindergarthen generation and management crew, composing of One Rose Quartz, Four Jaspers, Tree Opals and Eight Peridots, your mission is to recover the Lookingeye memory Lock unit and the Energy Cell, both of those must be retrived, but importance shall be given to the memory unit, it must be retived for examination, and you must ensure the safety of the development of the first Kindergharten of this planet, white diamond what to start the colonization as soon as possible-** Ordered the Pearl at the monitor.

 **-Yes, it shall be done-**

 **-If your mission is clear, this communication shall be ended too, as the soldiers may say to each other, "have a good hunting"-** She finished the transmission.

At the same time Crystal finished her transmission Onyx finished hers, and started another one with pearl, giving the same imformation that was passed to her, without omiting anything, exept for the fact she needed to recover the looking-eye´s Egergy Cell, the reason for that is, these looking eye have been used wisely by the GEM empire, and it has a malfunction, when unstabilized it can create great destruction, when under an acceptable Atmosphere, at the best it can create implifyed storms and renew the soild aroundn and or terraforming the local area, and in the worst, it may cause a Supernova capable of destroying a whole solar sistem.

When Crystal finished her sitrep on Pearl, Onyx was about to leave the command office, but suddenly Crystal with a light call stoped her from leaving the room.

 **-i need someone to stay here, with me, and of course, when possible help our gems down there with any possible imformation-** Seriously said Crystal at Onyx face

 **-If you decide to stay, your first order is to set of 3 other probes, position them within the plane´s orbit and set them into Satelite mode, so we can get better imformation on the planet-**

Onyx didn´t saw a bright side, neither a bad side, she just walked stright to the main monitor and start to accomplis the orders by setting off the probes, organizim them within the orbit and then putting them in Satelite mode. The tree drones started to open wings and turnin them to the sun, and antenas left from its extremityes and getting directed stright to the planet, suddenly the monitor blacked out, and a red mensage apeared _"Frequency comfiguration not found, comfiguration need"_ then Onyx just accepted the action, considering they never used this sistems, the computer procceded with this order, and the next mensage apeared _"Comfiguration may take 2 Cycles, wait until its finished"_ , by seeing that she asked **-is there any other duty may i shall attend until this comfiguration is finished my quartz-** , Crystal took a quick look around and then said **-nothing at the moment, you may shall return stright to you laboratory and complete the rest of your development-**.

While Onyx was back to her laboratory working at her new PGEAD Type, she relizes these probes will be usefull for communication and data transfering, after that she droped the PGEAD she was working on her table and runned stright to her personal computer and started to develop a new sistem on the PGEAD, easy to use, and stronger too.

After two Cycles working on this little project, a mensage echoed over the ship **\- Onyx F1-3M171 J2N193R, come at the command office, our Quartz require your presence-** once the mensage was finished, Onyx only could do one thing, abandon her laboratory and go stright to the command office. Reaching the command office, the wait have been ended, and now is time to contact the gems in the ground,Onyx arrived the Command ofice and they were already ready to start a communication with the gems on th ground, but then, when she tried to open the comms channel, they were out of range, no satelites around and in range to open, and the ship was on the other side of the planet and out of range, and they had only two options, move the ship and alternate the orbit, or they could wait until the ship or the satelites were out of range, before Crystal could say anything onyx turned to her and said **-My Quartz, this is obviously just an problem with the range of the actual outdated communication sistem, we shall wait until we are in range instead of alternating our actual perfect micro gravity orbit over this planet-** Looking at her seriously Cristal.

 **-Well, are the Rose Quartz Ship in communications range?-** Crystal she said.

 **-well, they are, yes they are-** Onyx Answered.

 **-How can it be?-** she asked.

 **-well, the planet gravity, mountais, and some higher areas are interrupting our signal to reach ther, also i discovered the magnetic field, which protects the planet lifeforms form spacial radiention are also giving some jam to our signal, but the interspacial communication is doing well so far, what should we do ?-** Onyx Explained super exited after obaining this imformation.

 **-Open communication with the Rose Quartz, i wish to speak with her Imediately , and transfer the comms channel stright to my own Personal Commander Channel-** Crystal Demanded.

* * *

 _Note from the autor._

 _this is going to be quick._

 _-It took too long to update this fnafic, becuse i have been in a lack of creativity, but now i am going to try to update it once two weeks, or see all the new content at the end of the month._

 _-if you have any idea, anything you wanna see, or whatever, and dont want to do all the FanFiction stuff, just mail me, its "Trooperbr101 "_

 _-and i also have an youtube channel, just look for Pericat, and have fun._

 _-I will be working in adapting this fan fiction to other languages, first will be translating everything to brazilian portuguese, if there are anyone interested in teh work, you just have to mail me_

 _-and congratulations for reading all that_


End file.
